A Pot of Tea
by vinyl is better
Summary: After Ruby finds the heart, she calls Archie for help. Part of the "Questions No One Asks" series.


**Notes:** I went back and forth about the rating, but I decided on PG-13 or Teen, if only because of the rather graphic description of the heart. Also rated for language. I've decided that this oneshot, as well as _An Offer, Some Darknesses, _and _Questions No One Asks _are all in the same universe. There are more to come in this universe!

**Spoilers:** For 1.15: Red-Handed

* * *

It was well past dark when Archie's phone started ringing.

"I wonder who that is, Pongo," He mused aloud, and answered the phone. "It's Archie. Can I help you?"

"Archie?" It only took him a second to recognize Ruby on the other line. Her voice sounded strained with tears.

"Ruby! What's wrong? I thought you found a place to stay?"

"It's not that," Ruby sniffled, "I – I can't tell you over the phone, though. It's awful. Can I come see you?"

Archie glanced around his apartment. He'd already changed out of his work clothes, and was wearing ratty old jeans and a Boston College sweatshirt with bleach stains. There was dog hair all over the couch. "Yes, of course. Do you need directions?"

While he gave Ruby directions to his house, Archie tried to make his home look presentable. He knew he didn't have enough time to vacuum, but he tried to get the worst of Pongo's hair off his couch with the one lint roller he had left. He'd just put on the pot of tea when there was a frantic knocking at his door.

Pongo started barking and bounded toward the door, his paws up on the frame.

"Be right there!" He called. "Pongo, down boy!"

Archie opened the door, but before he could say hello, Pongo bounded forward.

"Oof!" Ruby staggered backwards. She was visibly upset. Her make-up was smeared, and she had dirt all over her clothes.

"Pongo!" Archie scolded, "I'm sorry, Ruby. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's okay," Ruby mumbled, not meeting Archie's eyes.

"Hey," He said, "Is everything okay?"

"No." Ruby's lip trembled. "It's really, really not."

Archie's brow furrowed with concern, "Come inside and sit on the couch. Tea's almost ready."

Ruby nodded and gave Pongo another pat on the head. Pongo nearly tripped the two of them as they walked over to the couch. When Ruby and Archie sat on the couch, Pongo decided it was a good idea to join them.

"Pongo!" Archie scolded. "What's gotten into you, boy?"

Pongo whined and turned his gaze to Ruby. He butted her hand with his nose, not unlike a cat, and laid his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Archie laughed, "I don't know what's gotten into him today."

"No, it's okay," Ruby answered quietly. "I like dogs."

Pongo seemed to like her, too. He enthusiastically wagged his tail and she scratched the base of his skull.

"That's his favorite spot. If you don't quit doing that, he'll never let you leave," Archie warned her.

That got a smile out of Ruby. "I'm really sorry to barge in on you like this, Archie."

"Ruby, it really is okay. Come now, tell me what's-"

Archie was cut off by the tea whistle. He rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back. Do you like Earl Grey?"

"Yeah, that's fine. With just a splash of milk, please." Ruby was busy finding all of Pongo's favorite spots.

Archie brought back a tray with the pot, steaming mugs of tea, and some Girl Scout cookies. "Do you like Samoas? They're my favorite."

Ruby took one. "You know that I'm working for Emma right now, right?"

Archie shook his head. "No. I didn't know that. Congratulations. Do you like it?"

That was evidentially the wrong question, because Ruby's face screwed up and she took several deeps breaths to keep from crying. "I did, or at least I think I did, until I found a heart in a box in the woods."

Archie choked on his tea. "You what?"

Ruby dropped her head into her hands. "I can't do anything right. I screw everything up. I mess up all of my relationships. I'm scared of everything, of everyone. And now, I found a heart in a box in the woods and I'm not even sure if I want to go back to work for Emma. I'm not good at anything!"

Archie paused a bit before answering. "Those are a lot of emotions, Ruby. It's perfectly understandable to be upset. I would be, if I was in your place. You've had a traumatic end to a few turbulent days. Now why don't we start with you finding the heart."

"Am I even allowed to?" Ruby wondered. "I mean, now it's a part of a police investigation. Am I breaking any laws by speaking to you?"

Archie smiled. "You already reported it to Emma, right? And she has the heart in custody? You can talk to me. After all, you were the one who found it. You're bound to be the one most affected by this tragedy for a while, until we find who it belonged to."

"I'm just nervous," Ruby whispered. "About everything."

"I think you're having a panic attack." Archie leaned over to grab another cookie. "It's understandable. You quit your job, moved out of the place you've lived your whole life, got a new job, and now, you've found a human heart in a box in the woods. My professional advice is to take several deep breaths, and we can decide where to go from there."

"A panic attack?" Ruby raised her eyebrows. "I've never had any panic issues in my life."

"That does not exempt you from having a panic attack. They are a response to stress. It's not healthy to be having them all the time, but that's not what's going on here." Archie didn't know whether it was okay to touch her or not. If she was a patient, he wouldn't, but Ruby was more than that. Ruby was a friend.

Archie kept his hands in his lap just to be sure.

"So I'm not crazy for feeling like I'm going to throw up?" Ruby took a long sip of tea. "It's just so awful, every time I close my eyes it see it."

"Would it help if you talked about what it looked like?" Archie asked.

"Maybe. It was… a human heart. It had blood crusted all over it. I didn't expect the heart to look… like that. I mean, I've seen drawings in Biology textbooks and I'm not affected by medical drams where they crack open people's chests, so I'm not sure what my problem is."

"You got up close and personal with an actual heart. It's probably a little different than a prop."

"Probably," Ruby agreed. She poured herself another cup. "It looked like it had been… _carved_… out of someone's chest. That was the grossest part. It had just been ripped from someone's body, and they didn't do it neatly. I could see how hollow the aorta was. It was-" Ruby shivered, "Really, really disgusting."

They sat in silence for a minute as they chewed on their cookies. "Do – do you feel a little bit better about it?" Archie was sure that he was going to have nightmares about it, but it was important that Ruby felt better. That was his job. He was a psychologist. And Ruby was his friend.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. A little, anyway. Thanks."

Ruby didn't get up to leave. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Archie asked softly. "I can be your friend, here, or I can be a professional. Which do you want?"

Ruby's eyes glittered with tears. "I need a friend," She said. "I can't do anything without fucking it up – omigod, Archie, I'm so sorry!"

Ruby clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "I didn't mean to curse," She said from behind it.

"You should hear me when I stub my toe," Archie laughed, "Foul language is a strong reaction, but I find that, often, it's the one that's needed."

"Archie, I feel like I can't do anything right. I didn't actually want to quit my job. I just wanted Granny to listen. I'm scared of everything." Ruby wasn't looking at him, but at Pongo. Pongo stared at her in open adoration as she scratched behind his ears.

Archie sipped on his tea before he answered. "Granny might not be angry at you, Ruby. And I'm sure she will understand, if you talk to her honestly about it. I think that the two of you lost sight of each other."

Ruby nodded. "That sounds about right. It's not that I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm not, but sometimes I feel like it's all too much. I'm afraid that I won't be able to handle it. Does that make sense?"

Archie nodded. "Yes, of course it does. It's another thing you might try to talk to Granny about, if you felt like it. I could help you find a way to phrase it, if you like."

Ruby smiled. "I think I can do it. Thanks, Archie, you're a great friend. I'm glad I have you."

Archie suddenly found it hard to speak. "I'm glad you're my friend, too."

They sat in silence for a minute, Pongo's tail thumping the only sound.

"Would – would you like to stay for another cup?" Archie asked.

"Of course." Ruby followed him into the kitchen to help him make it.

Ruby stayed for a whole pot. She and Archie tried some kind of weird tea, like Spiced Chai Darjeeling, and they opened another box of Girl Scout cookies. She left at almost midnight, and gave Archie a hug and thanked him for everything.

The next day, she got her job back and served Archie coffee with his lunch.


End file.
